Tony's Impressive Secret
by God'srider
Summary: A stranger knows Tony! Why and from where? What will the team think? Oneshot for now unless people want another!


**This came to me randomly and I wanted to write it! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I may go watch it in a minute!**

* * *

The team was standing outside the house of a dead marine preparing to process the crime scene. The marine had been shot at point blank range in the chest and died almost instantly.

Gathering gear, all four members of the team stood behind the NCIS van. At the sound of footsteps, the group turned to see slim woman in her twenties approaching them. Lowering his coffee cup, Gibbs asked, "Can we help you?"

The wind tussled her brown hair. Before replying, she brushed her long bangs from her eyes, "Yes, actually. I knew Mitchell Jones and he wasn't the type to make enemies. He was a great guy and was like a brother to me."

McGee frowned, "Um…Ma'am."

Interrupting she said, "Lizzie Daniels. I just wanted you to know that I need you to solve this case." Tears formed in her eyes, "We grew up together and I need to know why he was killed."

Nodding his head, Gibbs responded gently, "We will do our best Lizzie. You can count on it."

Ziva added, "And do not go to far. We will need to come and ask you some questions about Mitchell later."

Holding back tears, Lizzie answered, "I live two doors down from him and I'll be home all day." Turning she walked back toward her house.

Gibbs started giving orders, "DiNozzo dust for prints, McGee shoot and sketch, and Ziva take pictures." They all began to leave the van with the right equipment.

Lizzie had turned toward them again and was pursing her lips together with a puzzled look, "Did you say DiNozzo?" Gibbs nodded and Lizzie added, "Tony DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned, "The one and only well not really because my dad's name is Tony too so I'm the second, but anyway do I know you?"

Smiling, Lizzie responded, "No, but I know you." Ziva smirked at the strange reaction and Tony looked a little frightened. She sounded somewhat embarrassed when she added, "Maybe I should elaborate."

A slight smirk raised the corner of Gibbs' mouth and McGee was smiling in amusement. Tony answered, "Yeah, maybe you should."

"My brother Jack Daniels, yes that is his real name," the team hid their laughter to hear the rest of her explanation, "he works on the Baltimore PD."

Tony frowned, "I think I would remember if I worked with an officer named Jack Daniels, but maybe I met him once." He looked up trying to remember.

She shook her head, "You never worked with him." Tony frowned and squinted at Lizzie confusion evident on his face.

Gibbs interrupted, "Can you just get to the point so all of us can do our jobs?"

Lizzie looked at Gibbs nervously, "Sorry. Since his first day on the job, he always talked about the outstanding records that the department kept posted on the wall. Every time I talk to him he tells me if any have been broken and normally many have, but he is always in awe by this one record. A certain Tony DiNozzo set one a couple years ago. He solved one hundred and twenty-three cases in only two years."

The team collectively turned to stare at Tony. Gibbs asked, "Was that you Tony?"

With a sheepish look, Tony answered, "Uh, yeah, I solved a couple homicides while I was there."

McGee looked at Tony like he was a super hero, "A hundred and twenty-three cases in two years? Tony that is awesome."

Tony looked at the ground, "Uh, thanks. The families deserved closure."

Ziva frowned at Tony, "You are the most annoyingly talkative person that I have ever met. You tell us everything, but you happen to leave that very impressive part of your life out."

"I didn't want to brag that isn't why I did it." Tony answered. His three co-workers looked at him in astonishment.

Walking to meet up with Ducky, Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder, "Good job, Tony."

Nodding with his mouth open, McGee said, "Great job, Tony. That was…uh…one of the best things you have ever done and you didn't even brag for glory." He went into the house to begin his job.

Tony just nodded his head, "Uh, thanks McGee." Ziva looked at Lizzie and back at Tony.

After a moment, Lizzie walked up to Tony, "It makes me feel so much better knowing that you are on the case. Thank you for what you did for those people and their families." Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist and buried her face in his NCIS jacket.

His arms were raised awkwardly and he looked at Ziva for help. She motioned for him to hug her back so he lowered his arms around her reassuringly. After a minute, she stepped back. Tony said, "It really is a team effort, but believe me we'll try."

Lizzie nodded and walked along the sidewalk to her house. Ziva went next to Tony and walked with him up the driveway, "Tony that was very sweet. And I must say I am impressed that you solved all of those and then kept quiet about it."

"Thanks, Zi."Tony grinned and they walked the remaining way in silence.

* * *

**REVIEWS are good for my confidence! Make this a oneshot or add one more chapter?**


End file.
